Phandalin
Overview Phandalin (Pronounced Phan-dul-lin) is a small frontier township area located just South off the Triboar trail and beneath Neverwinter Wood. It is roughly 3 days travel from the city of Neverwinter. Currently governed by the elected townmaster Harbin Wester. Mostly it is just a stop off town for travelers along the Triboar trail as well as miners of the hills that dot the landscape around the area. The town is too small to sustain its own defense force which allowed the Red Brands taking over and suppressing the town until forced out of by adventures. The town has roots dating back many centuries when it was first established by the Tresendar family but over time the area diminished and the town became abandoned. About a decade or so ago the town has been reestablished by frontiersmen and regained its inhabitants. Phandalin acts as the main base of operations for the party during the The Lost Mine of Phandelver campaign and much of the happenings occur here. Description Phandalin is an old style frontier town that has grown up around the old ruins of the abandoned town that once stood before. Most of the buildings are single story dwellings except for the Stonehill Inn which has an upstairs floor for visitors and guests of the inn. The buildings are of stone and wood frame while the entrance to town is no more than an old dirt road. There is a small area of green at the centre of housing area as well as a small orchard within the grounds of the town. The areas to the west and south include small farmsteads while the old Tresendar Manor stands dilapidated on the hill to the east overlooking the town. Common Knowledge Local Knowledge Local people, living around the area of Phandalin can be expected to know the following information about the area: * The original Phandalin town established and ruled by the Tresendar family for a number of generations until it was raided and destroyed by Orcs about five centuries ago. The town was abandoned afterwards. * Frontiersmen from Neverwinter and Waterdeep settled the new town about a decade previous as a spot for miners to operate from when searching the Sword Mountains. Regional Knowledge The town of Phandalin is too small and insignificant to be known by ordinary people of the region. Only those who have been there themselves or know somebody who has spent significant time there will have any general or specific knowledge of the place. Global Knowledge See regional knowledge. Involvement The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) Much of the happenings of the campaign The Lost Mine of Phandelver happen in or around the town of Phandalin. The town serves as a central location and base of operations for the adventurer's during this campaign. During the later part of the campaign, it is noted that a small candle shrine appeared in the green area by the main square. It seems to be dedicated to Neesa Lanstrider and the good she did in the town early in the campaign. Notable People and Places People * Harbin Wester, Townmaster of Phandalin * Sister Garaele, Acolyte in Phandalin * Halia Thornton, Guild Mistress of the Miner's Exchange and a Zhentarim agent. * Daran Edermath, Retired Adventurer in Phandalin * Linene Graywind, Owner of the Lionshield Coster in Phandalin * Mirna Dendrar, Local woman who was enslaved by Red Brands along with her children after they killed her husband. A Survivor of the disaster that ruined Thundertree * Qelline Alderleaf, a Halfling farmer from the town. Places * Stonehill Inn, the main Inn and Tavern withing the town * Shrine of Luck, a small shine to Tymora * Edermath Orchard, an area of apple trees owned and frequented by Daran Edermath * Tresendar Manor, the large and rundown old manor to the east of town where the original founding family of the town lived, now abandoned. * Barthen's Provisions, supplier of miscellaneous goods * Lionshield Coster, vendor of common armor and weaponry * The Sleeping Giant, a dive bar inn frequented by the Red Brands * Townmaster's Hall, the seat of government and law in the town * Phandalin Miner's Exchange, a trading post for mining gear and finds * Alderleaf Farm, a small local farmsted Category:Sword Coast Location Category:Towns